The Bat and The Spider
by E. Wojo
Summary: Movieverse Batman and Spiderman meet for the first time. Undated and fixed at last. Still short chapters however.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or Spider-man. This fanfic takes place months after both the Spider-Man Movie and Batman Returns mainly because I feel that Michael Keaton was a much better Batman than his successors.

The Bat and The Spider

Peter Parker awoke to the aroma of eggs cooking. He got out of his bed and walked to his kitchen to find his Aunt May cooking said eggs. "you've finally woken up Peter." "What are you doing here?" May put some eggs on a plate and handed it to Peter. "Well a letter came for you at the house. Something about a college scholarship you applied for." Peter sat down and started eating the eggs as Aunt May continued talking. "I guess they didn't realize you moved so I decided to take it here. Luckily Harry was already up and he let me in before he left this morning." "Where's the letter?" Peter asked as he finished the eggs. "It's on the counter."

Peter walked up to the counter and open the letter waiting for him. "Dear Mr. Parker, It is our extreme pleasure to award you the Bruce Wayne Applied Sciences Scholarship. You will be awarded it at a special ceremony at Gotham University on August 28. Classes start on Monday September 5th. We expect you to register for your classes with in about a week of that date." Peter looked at the calender and saw that the date was August 24th. "Guess I'm going have to book a quick flight then if I want to make the deadline. I'll also have to get packing real quick as well." Peter called the airline managed to get a flight for the 25th. He then called the Bugle to tell them that he wouldn't be taking anymore pictures of Spider-man. Jameson was not thrilled to hear that. In fact he yelled at Peter for about 5 minutes on facts that Spider-man photos brought in the income for the Bugle.

The next day Peter was at the airport terminal along with Aunt May and Harry. Mary Jane wanted to be there but her boss who in Peter's mind was 'A tub of lard' wouldn't let her have the afternoon off. Peter kissed and hugged Aunt May good bye. He then just hugged Harry good bye. He then picked up his carry on bag and walked along the corridor to his plane and to his new life in Gotham City.

The night before in Gotham Commissioner James Gordon was inspecting the scene of the latest of a rash of huge bank robberies. They were all the same. The guards beaten rather brutally. The alarms and cameras were taken care off and the safe door was removed off it's hinges. Also no one had seen anyone break into or escape from the bank. Not only were the police baffled but unfortunately so was Batman though he was getting much closer to the solution of this puzzle and the culprits.

As Gordon inspected the scene of the crime Batman glided down to where he was spooking the old commissioner. "Good lord, you nearly gave me a heart attack. So you have any clues as to how they are being done?" "I figured whoever is in charge is an absolute genius. He's got the manpower and the technlogical prowess to pull these off without a hitch and without leaving evidence. With all these new meta-humans and mutants appearing out of thin air it'll be hard to find out if any of them are involved." "Well I guess it's not much of start but it's better than." Gordon turned around to find Batman no longer by his side. "I'd wish he wait till I finish what I have to say." Gordon went back to inspecting the crime scene.

Here's the beginning of this story. If you want me to continue, REVIEW! And here's a hint on the villains of this fic. A combination of Batman and Spider-man villains.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See first chapter

The Bat and The Spider

Peter's plane landed at Gotham International Airport without a hitch. As he walked down to where they were unloading his luggage he noticed a newspaper stand. He looked at a headline and almost started laughing. "Batman baffled by bank heists. Who in his right mind would dress like a bat?" "Whoever he is he does a good job of keeping this city safe." The owner of the stand said. "Except for those bank robberies." Peter said "Well you know nobody is prefect. He'll get them soon. I can feel. At least he isn't like that loose cannon from New York Spider-man." "Oh why?" "Cause Batman doesn't let innocent people get hurt or killed. Also unlike Spiderman, Batman isn't hated by the people and wanted by the police. In fact they have that there Bat-signal up on the roof of Police Headquarters.I hear he's good buddies with the Commish." 'Really.' Peter thought. 'Well then maybe I ought to intorduce myself to this Commish.' "Oh really well here you go. Also I'm from New York and I've met Spider-man" Peter paid for the paper and left to go get his luggage and then to go catch a cab.

Meanwhile in the Bat-cave underneath Wayne Manor, Bruce Wayne was examing pictures of the crime scenes Commissioner Gordon had given him from an earlier robbery. "No visable means of entry, no fingerprints no hair folicals except the guards and they couldn't tell who it was cause they were taken out in a matter of seconds. I don't." Just then Bruce noticed small specks on both sides of the vault opening. "Computer, can you identify those specks by the vault opening?" "Can not identify. Photograph does not give enough information." The computer said in it's monotone voice. "Guess you'll have to wait till another bank is robbed sir." Bruce's bulter Alfred said as he brought down a snadwich and some coffee. "I really don't want to but you're right. Hopefully those specks might reveal who our theives are and where they're hiding.

Later that night who should be swinging in the city but Spider-man himself. "Boy this city sure gets busy in the way of crime when the sun goes down. Ten muggings stopped already. At least people here thank me for helping them. Too bad a couple mistook me for Batman." Suddenly his spider sense went off as he swung by a bank. "Looks like I get first dibs on these super bank robbers." He swung to the bank and clung on to the wall. He crawled up to a window and tried opening it but found it to be locked. "You know this would discourage most people but not me." Using his spider strength he opened the window and crawled inside. Peter noticed several bodies that appeared to be bank guards. He checked each one and found them to still be alive. "Thank god they're still alive." "Too bad you won't be. Ice him." Suddenly a huge hand slammed into Spidey's chest and sent him flying into a wall. "Ow that hurt. Oh god what reeks?" "That would be me whoever you are." As Spidey opened his eyes he saw rows of razor sharp teeth. "Oh dear." He said as the teeth came came closer and closer to chomping his head off.

Does this give any clues as to who this villain is? Find out in the next chapter. Disclaimer: See first chapter


	3. Chapter 3

The Bat and The Spider

Spider-man saw only one chance to keep his head from being chomped up. He lifted his hand and shot webbing at the thing's head till it's entire face was covered. Spidey could here muffled screaming going on and then Spidey heard a familiar voice say "What's the matter? Killer Croc having a little problem with the interloper?" "Shocker?" Spiderman asked in the darkness. "I've heard that voice before." Another familiar voice called out. "Rhino?" "Couldn't be. Not here in Gotham. Is it?" Shocker asked as he flipped on the light switch. "Hey it's some joker dressed up as Spider-man." Rhino said as he looked at the surprised superhero. "I am Spider-man, Horn Head. So what are you and plaid boy doing in Gotham?" He asked. "We're robbing banks with our new friends. Here's one of them now."

Suddenly Spidey was looking at a what appeared to be a man covered in green scales. He was pulling webbing off his face. 'So that's who I webbed.' "His name is Killer Croc. But you can call him your executioner." Croc ripped off the webbing off his face. "You're ugly." Spidey said. Croc growled and slammed both of his fist towards where Spidey was seconds earlier. "Sensitive too." Spidey said as he clung to the wall.

Suddenly another voice shouted "What are youse mugs doing?" "An old buddy of Rhino's and mine just showed up. Croc's trying to squish him now." Shocker said to the other voice. "Send Rhino and Croc in here so that they's could remove the vault door. You take care of your old friend." "You heard the boss. I'll take care of the bug." "Hey dumbass, I'm a arachnid not a bug." "Yeah well prepare to go splat." Shocker said as he raised his shock gloves and opened fire. The attack brought down the walls around Spider-man but luckily he jumped out of the way. "Hold still webhead so I can splat you." "What is it about me that makes you guys want to splat me? Is it my breath? Body odor?" 'Spider-sense tingling.' He turned around and suddenly the vault door slammed into his chest and pinned him too the floor. Shocker then brought down the ceiling on top of Spider-man burying him underneath the door and the ceiling. "Let's go. The boss is waiting for us." Croc said as Shocker followed him out of the bank through the hole that he made earlier.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

The Bat and The Spider

A few hours later

Gotham's finest were clearing rumble as Comissioner Gordon inspected the crime scene. 'What happened here that caused all this damaged?' He thought as he walked through the place. Suddenly he heard a shout. "Comissioner we found somebody under the rubble!" Gordon quickly walked towards where everyone else was gathered. Suddenly the rubble moved by itself and out came Spider-man rubbing his hurt shoulder and some of his costume torn up. "Thought I'd never get out." He then turned to find himself surrounded by police officers. "Would you believe I didn't do this?" "Maybe if you can tell us who really did it." Gordon said as he stepped forward. "Really?" Spidey said as he looked at him in shock.

Gordon nodded and motioned for Spidey to follow him. He did so and he was led outside where Gordon stopped in front of an alley. "Okay you can start talking. First let's start with your name." Spidey shook his head and said "First you tell your friend to come on out. I know you're there." His reflecting eyegear looking into the alley. He could only stare in shock as what appeared to be a man dressed up like a bat from the darkness. On his chest was an emblem of a bat surrounded by a field of yellow.

"Listen Count Dracula, I already gave at the blood bank so don't try taking a bite out of me." Batman could only stare at him with a cold dark look that said 'Don't try being funny.' "Tough crowd tonight." "Well now as I was saying before who are you." "Spider-man, hero and/or criminal from New York City. The product of much controversy. So what brings you to Gotham City besides the bank robberies?" Batman asked as he watched Spidey shoot a web from his hand and hang himself upside down from a lamp post.

"Well I was moving here since most people seem to hate me in New York and also there were other superheroes who can do the job I can do with getting arrest warrants on themselves. I just found out about the robberies when I got here." Batman walked up to him and asked "Do you know who's commiting the robberies?" Spidey chuckled and said "Boy you're a take charge kind of bat guy aren't you." Batman grabbed Spidey's costume and growled "This is no time for jokes." Spidey grabbed the arm that clutched his costume and said "If you can't say something nice then be quiet?" He then removed his hand from Batman's arm. Batman resisited the urge to rubbed his arm. Even through the rubber padding he could feel the strong grip.

"Can you two stop fooling around so we can find out who is doing this?" Gordon asked as he grew impatient. "Four guys at least. I can describe three of them. A fourth stayed away in the shadows but from the sound of his voice he sounded like he was in a cheap gangster movie." "What about the ones you saw?" "One guy they called him Killer Croc and for good reason. He had green scales all over his body and rows of teeth. Now that I think about it I don't remember him having a nose. Looked like something out of a B-movie. The other two were my old buddies Shocker and Rhino. I'm sure you can get their criminal records somehow but right now I have to swing home now. Bye." Spidey then web-swinged out of there before anyone realized he said bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See first chapter

The Bat and The Spider

As Batman watched Spider-man web-swing away he reached for a remote control and pressed a button. The batmobile came from around the corner stopped in front of him and Commissioner Gordon. "What do you think about our red and blue clad friend?" The commissioner asked asked as the black car opened up for it's owner. Batman got in and said "I don't know yet. But I intend to find out." The top closed and the car drove off.

As Batman drove he looked at a screen on the dashboard. On it was a layout of the city. Also there was a blinking light that kept moving around the screen. Finally it stopped at a what the computer described was a hotel. "Let's find out who you are Mister Spider-man." He said as he drove toward Spidey's location.

Meanwhile Peter had removed his costume not noticing the small bat transmitter placed in a tear and quickly jumped into the shower. When he turned off the water his spider sense went off. He put on his mask and ran into the bedroom and saw that it was empty and dark yet his spider sense was still going off. It was directing him to a huge shadow in the far corner. He raised his right hand and clenched his middle and ring fingers to his palm suddenly a webline shot at the shadow and snagged something. "It's not nice to sneak up on people Count Dracula." Peter said with a bit of anger in his voice.

Out of the shadows Batman revealed himself with his right hand held in front of him, attached to it was Peter's webline. "Most impressive. How…" "The gift of having a built in radar. Now why…" "Just wanting to know what side you're on." Peter scoffed and said "You read that shit from the Bugle too? Damnit the lie-spewing bastard has marred my rep for life." Peter then leapt to the ceiling and crouched on it. "I should just go back to New York and break his damn jaw." He mumbled."Actually I don't read tabloids." Batman said as he strained his neck. "Listen just don't do any bad things in my city and I won't be back." "Oh I'm so scared." "You should be." Batman then disappeared through the window. "Hey wait a minute …" Peter had started to say but decided to not finish the sentence. 'How the hell did he find me?'

Meanwhile in a warehouse at the docks Shocker, Rhino, and Killer Croc were sitting around a table playing poker while discussing tonight. "So you think Spiderman's worm food?" "Of course. Soon Batman's gonna join him." "I heard he's inhuman." "I heard he can fly." "I hear he can disappear."

"And I hear youse guys yakking about some clown in a costume. You just whacked that so-called Spider-man with no problems. Batman will be no problem what so ever. So what if he can disappear and fly. Once we face him we'll see if he can die. Ha ha ha! No if youse mugs don't mind I'm going to bed" Their boss said as he left the room.


End file.
